Tu venganza es tan cruel
by LolaaC13
Summary: Bella una chica de 12 años es la tipica niña nerd, con frenillos, coletas y lentes fuera de moda; Edward y Emmett sus tormentos. 5 años despues regresa muy diferente y planea vengarse de Edward. T2H, Lemmon/Lime.
1. Prefacio

Primero que nada, perdón por abandonarlos durante tanto tiempo, tuve problemas con mi compu & luego se me junto la escuela & poff... pero aqui estoy de nuevo, dejandoles el prefacio de Tu venganza es tan cruel. Espero que les guste & pues nada les cuesta poner un Review.

Y si yo alguna vez te lastime

Tu Venganza es tan cruel

* * *

Estaba en la secundaria para aquél entonces, mis hermanos―éramos trillizos por lo que los tres íbamos en primero de secundaria―Edward y Emmett, eran los causantes de las depresiones de mi amiga Bella. Ella no era una chica que pudiera presumir de grandes atributos pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo si apenas tenía doce años? Claro que también era la típica chica nerd y con anteojos pasados de moda.

_Recuerdo muy bien el día en que más le provocaron el llanto. Pasó Emmett y tiró los libros de Bella que llevaba aprisionados contra su pecho._

―_Se te cayeron los libros, cuatro ojos ―dijo Emmett, mientras tomaba uno de ellos―. ¿Así que te gusta Romeo y Julieta? ―Bella solo lo veía__con los ojos cristalizados ―. Mira hermano a la cuatro ojos le gustan las historias de amor ―decía mientras le pasaba el libro a Edward. _

― _¿Qué pasara si hago esto? ―dijo éste, rompiendo unas cuantas hojas._

―_Dame mi libro Edward ―dijo Bella mientras le salían lágrimas de los ojos._

― _¡Mira hermanito! ¡Se sabe mi nombre! ―dijo Edward riéndose._

―_Le has de gustar ―dijo Emmett―. ¿Quieres un besito de Eddie? ―le dijo burlonamente._

_No podía seguir viendo a mi amiga así por lo que decidí ir a defenderla, llegue, pero Edward y Emmett parecieron no darse cuenta así que utilice mi voz para intimidarlos._

―_Edward, Emmett ¡Basta! Par de inmaduros, háganme el favor de irse o mamá y papá sabrán de esto ―Como un par de cobardes, salieron corriendo―. ¿Estás bien, Bells? ―ella asintió y recogió su libro del suelo―. No te preocupes, te compraré uno._

―_Oh no, Alice… Tú no tienes que pagar por lo que hacen tus hermanos ―dijo limpiándose las lagrimas―. No entiendo porqué son así conmigo ― apuntó abrazándome._

―_Pues porque no eres igual que las zorras de Rosalie y de Tanya ―asintió aún con su cabeza enterrada en mi hombro―. Vamos, te acompaño a casa ―Se separó y se acomodó sus anteojos._

―_Gracias Allie― dijo enseñándome una sonrisa con frenos._

―_No hay de que Bells; ahora vámonos― le dije mientras tomaba mi bolsa con libros._

_Llegamos a casa y su padre al ver los ojos llorosos de Bella preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba y le conté lo sucedido. Charlie sólo exclamo "Phoenix", y no sabía a qué se refería, solo que la madre de Bella vivía allá y esperaba que no fuera lo que temía. Me quedé con ella el resto de la tarde e hicimos deberes juntas._

_Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela, aparté su lugar en seguida junto a mí y lo más lejos posible de mi hermano. Pero Bella nunca llegó, así que me preocupé y al final del día decidí ir a su casa._

_Cuando llegué, Charlie me abrió pero me dijo que Bella se había ido a vivir con su madre a Phoenix y que nunca regresaría._

_Esa tarde lloré como nunca y todo por culpa de mi hermano… recuerdo que dejé de hablarle por más de 6 meses. _

A mis 17 años no había encontrado mejor amiga que Bella y cada día la extrañaba más.

* * *

**De verdad espero les haya gustado. **

**Besos **

**Anna**


	2. Regreso

Antes que nada, Gracias a Ana Marín. Por ayudarme con todo esto, de verdad aprecio mucho tus consejos.

Tambien muchas gracias por los reviews, muy lindos y obviamente me inspiran para seguir.

Y si yo tal vez te lastime,

Tu venganza es tan cruel.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Era nuestro primer día en nuestro ultimo año de preparatoria; Edward, Emmett y Jasper—su mejor amigo y mi novio—venían hacia a mi, Edward tomado de la mano de Irina su pedante novia y Emmett de la mano de Rose, que sinceramente me empezaba a caer bien.

—Hola amor —me dijo Jasper dándome uno de sus dulces besos que tanto me gustaban.

—Hola —le dije abrazándolo.

—Hermanita, ¿lista para nuestro último año? —preguntó Edward revolviendo mi corto cabello.

—Tardé mucho en peinarme Eddie —le dije, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

—Amor, iré a saludar a Tanya y a Jessica —le dijo Rose a Emmett.

—Te acompaño —dijo Irina.

—Por fin se van —les dije a mis hermanos.

—No sé por qué Irina te cae tan mal —dijo Edward.

—Por que es una chocante —le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

—Wow, wow, wow, Edward, ¿ya la viste? —dijo Emmett dándole un golpe en el hombro a Edward.

—¿A quie-? ¡Wooow! Nunca la había visto aquí… De seguro es nueva —le dijo Edward a Emmett.

**Bella POV**

Era mi primer día de regreso en Forks. Había llegado ayer por la noche, así que no tuve tiempo ni de avisarle a Alice. Esperaba encontrarla aquí en la preparatoria, pero no quería encontrarme ni con Edward ni con Emmett.

Me había puesto un atuendo demasiado revelador para mi gusto. Era uno de los buenos días de Forks, así que opte por una blusa rosa fucsia de tirantes y una mini falda recta, deje mi cabello suelto solo con una diadema negra y unos flats negros. Quería dar una buena impresión.

Llegué en mi _Peugeot 207_ convertible azul, regalo de mi padre en alusión a mis 17 años. Demasiado ostentoso pero me gustaba mucho. Bajé del auto, tomé mi bolso y puse la alarma. Me encontraba en el patio principal esperando ver a Alice. Volteé a todos lados y la ví ahí abrazada de un joven de cabello rubio y desordenado, platicando animadamente con dos chicos altos: uno de ellos tenía una gran musculatura, cabello negro y rizo; el otro tenía el cabello dorado y muy desordenado, presumía de un buen cuerpo pues la camisa que traía hacía que sus músculos se marcasen. ¡Oh Dios! Varios flashbacks vinieron a mi cabeza: esos dos eran Emmett y Edward, ¿cómo pude haberlos olvidado? Quise irme de ahí, pero ya era tarde pues el pequeño duendecillo avanzaba hacia a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Bells!— gritó. ¡Demonios! Me había reconocido. Me abrazó.

—Alice, pequeña… te extrañé tanto —le dije devolviendo el abrazo. Se separó y me empezó a examinar de arriba abajo—. ¿Te has convertido en una réplica de Tanya?

—Diablos, Bella, ¿qué te hiciste? Te ves fabulosa —me dijo sonriéndome y le devolví la sonrisa—Tu sonrisa metálica se ha esfumado y… tus anteojos, sin duda has cambiado —dijo entusiasmada.

—¡¿Y que hay de ti, Srta. Yo-Nunca-Cortaré-Mi-Cabello? —le dije dándole una sonrisa.

—Bueno… es que… ¡Oh vamos, Bells! Te presentaré a mi novio Jasper. ¿Lo recuerdas? —Pude notar el brillo en sus ojos: mi amiga estaba enamorada.

—¿El hijo del abogado Hale?

—El mismo, y su melliza es novia de Emmett —dijo, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no debió decirlo—. L-lo siento —dijo de manera atropellada.

—No te preocupes, lo superé —dije guiñándole el ojo. Me tomó de la mano y fuimos donde estaban.

— Jasper, amor ¿Recuerdas a Bella Swan? —Jasper se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿B-Bella?— dijo Edward.

—¿La cuatro ojos, dientes de sable? —preguntó Emmett.

—La misma —contesté segura—. Emmett ¿El oso inmaduro?, Edward ¿El estúpido cobarde? —les di una probada de su propio chocolate y esto apenas era el comienzo. En eso llegaron dos rubias, y una de ellas era Rosalie Hale. La reconocía a pesar de tantos años de no verla y la otra, no sabía quien era.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —dijo la rubia a la que no reconocí, examinándome de pies a cabeza.

—Isabella Swan, un gusto —le dije sarcástica.

—¿Bella? —dijo Rose.

—Si, Rose. ¿Cómo has estado? Bueno creo que no muy bien, has caído en redes… Emmett —Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta también y sentí como si se fuera a abalanzar contra mi.

—Me las vas a pagar, perra —Hice como que no la escuche y sonó el timbre.

—Vamos Alice, el timbre —le dije y ella tomó la mano de Jasper y avanzamos hasta uno de los pasillos.

—¡Dios Bells! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Jasper.

—No sé… Digamos que desde que me fui a Phoenix, no me dejo de nadie —le dije con una risita.

—Me impresionaste, Bella… Nunca en mi vida había visto a Edward así —soltó una risita—. ¿Qué clase te toca? —preguntó.

—Calculo III —dije, viendo el horario que traía en mi carpeta.

—¡Oh! A mí también. Podríamos sentarnos juntas, como en los viejos tiempos —asentí y entramos al salón.

**Edward POV**

No podía creer que esa mujer, si era una mujer… sexy y muy cambiada, fuera Bella "la cuatro ojos, tabla—por plana, cosa que había cambiado—, dientes de sable"; en verdad era una belleza.

Me impresionaba, era incluso mas sexy que Irina…me dedicaría a conquistarla aunque en eso se me fuera la vida.

Entre a mi clase de Literatura, el Sr. Denali era el padre de Tanya—mi mejor amiga—comenzó la clase con _"Literatura de la Edad media: Romeo y Julieta". _Por supuesto todas las chicas fascinadas, a mi solo me decía una cosa: _Isabella Swan. _Se me vino a la mente aquel día, que fue el último que la vi.

"—_Se te cayeron los libros, cuatro ojos —dijo Emmett, mientras tomaba uno de ellos—. ¿Así que te gusta Romeo y Julieta? —Bella solo lo veía—. ¡Mira hermano! A la cuatro ojos le gustan las historias de amor—. dijo mi hermano pasándome el libro. _

—_¿Qué pasará si hago esto? —rompí unas cuantas hojas._

—_Dame mi libro, Edward —dijo Bella mientras le salían lagrimas de los ojos."_

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Pero bueno, ésa era la forma de demostrarle que me interesaba, la manera de llamar su atención… Sólo que nunca pensé en lastimarla. Y a lo que llegamos mi hermano y yo; se fue a Phoenix y regresa siendo _una mujer,_ ¡y qué mujer! Suspiré y cuando menos pensé la clase había terminado.

Me tocaba biología, así que entré al aula y pude ver que todos habían ocupado sus puestos. Sólo quedaba uno, por lo que me senté en esa mesa y segundos después llego Bella. No le quedo más que sentarse conmigo. Perfecto, _plan "A" en marcha._

**Bella POV**

_Genial._ Tenia que tomar la clase al lado de Edward, no podía ser peor. Pero mañana me cambiaria de lugar.

—Chicos, piensen bien quién va a ser su pareja de mesa. Después de hoy no se podrán cambiar —dijo el profesor. Ví que nadie se movió, ni siquiera Edward. _Me retracto, si podía ser peor._

—Al parecer trabajaremos juntos todo el semestre —dijo Edward; su voz mas que parecer dulce como decían, era un chillujido para mis oídos.

—¿Disculpa? —le dije fingiendo no haber escuchado.

—Que trabajaremos juntos todo el semestre, así que hay que llevarnos bien. Te pido disculpas por lo sucedido hace 5 años —dijo extendiéndome la mano. Yo rodé los ojos y la miré con expresión de ¿asco?

—Te perdono —le dije, y me volteé al pizarrón a ver los materiales que íbamos a usar en todo el semestre. Los empecé a copiar, sin importar que el "icono sexual" de la preparatoria estuviera a mi lado y se hubiera quedado esperando que le estrechase la mano.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Anna**


	3. Sorpresa

**Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo que espero que les guste.**

**Y si yo, tal vez te lastimé.**

**Tu venganza es tan cruel.**

**Bella POV**

Así siguió mi día, ignorando a Edward y a su hermano Emmett, con miradas asesinas por parte de Irina, Tanya y Rosalie; pero igual que sus amigos me tenían sin cuidado.

La hora de almuerzo la pasé en compañía de Alice, Jasper y unos amigos de ellos, creo que sus nombres eran Jessica, Mike—quienes eran pareja—, Erick y Ángela—quienes también lo eran—, y Jacob. El último me cayó muy bien, ya que casi no conviví con los demás, puesto que estaban encerrados en su _"circulo de amor"_.

No entendía como tres personas tan diferentes como lo eran los Cullen podían vivir en la misma casa y además ser trillizos. Tampoco entendía como Edward y Emmett podían ser así, si quedaba claro que el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y Esme eran unos ángeles. _Oh si, si lo entendía: Alice y sus padres, a diferencia de estos dos ejemplares, tenían cerebro. _

El día terminó y Alice me invitó a comer a su casa, así que la lleve en mi auto para que no tuviera que viajar con sus hermanos, puesto que su flamante Porsche amarillo la había traicionado de nuevo, como me lo había platicado.

Llegamos a la gran mansión Cullen, y era más grande de lo que recordaba. Tenía grandes ventanales y un jardín enorme y cuidado, gracias a Esme.

Entramos y la decoración había cambiado, era un poco más minimalista pero con el mismo calor de hogar que recordaba. Tenía grandes espacios, una gran estancia y lo mismo era para cada una de las habitaciones, los muebles eran modernos igual a los aparatos electrónicos.

—¡Mamá, ya llegamos! ¡Baja que te tengo una sorpresa!—gritó Alice. Minutos después, bajo Esme, y ésta era tal como la recordaba: la misma sonrisa maternal de siempre.

—¡Oh! ¿Quién es esta bella señorita? Veo que hiciste nuevos amigos, Alice —le dijo, a lo que yo solo me reí.

—Soy yo, Bella —dije sin dejar de sonreí. Esme llevó sus manos a su boca y volteó a ver a Alice, quien asintió.

—¡Bella, tanto tiempo…! ¡Mírate! Estás preciosa —me dijo, y estaba segura de que mis mejillas se habían sonrojado. Me abrazó con uno de sus cálidos abrazos, que me otorgaba cuando uno de sus estúpidos hijos me hacia llorar—. Te fuiste sin avisar… y regresas siendo toda una señorita —dijo mientras le rodaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¡Oh Esme…! Te extrañé —le dije aun abrazándola.

—¿Te quedas a comer? —asentí y ella sonrió.

—Bien, preparé pasta… como te gusta —dijo y le sonreí. En verdad había extrañado su calor maternal y no es que no lo haya tenido en Phoenix, solo que el de Esme era diferente al de Reneé. Escuche un auto estacionarse a las afueras de la casa—. Alice, debe ser tu padre. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —Alice se encogió de hombros.

—En la escuela, con sus novias… de seguro —dijo sin tomarle importancia. En eso abrió la puerta el Dr. Cullen. Al igual que Esme, era tal como lo recordaba, sólo que el tiempo le favorecía, al parecer.

—Papá —dijo Alice al tiempo que abrazaba a su padre.

—¡Vaya! Tenemos visitas. ¿Podrías decirme quién es tu amiga?— le dijo Carlisle a Alice.

—Es Bella Swan —contestó Alice. Tal como Esme lo había hecho, se sorprendió.

—Bella, ¿nuestra Bells? —yo asentí—. Cariño, tanto tiempo… has cambiado tanto, ya eres toda una señorita —dijo abrazándome y una vez más sentí como mis mejillas ardían. Cuando me soltó, abrieron la puerta los tres chicos; Edward, Emmett y Jasper.

—Invite a Jasper a co…—comenzó a decir Edward, y se quedo paralizado al verme—…mer. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es mi amiga, la invite a comer —me defendió Alice.

Minutos después, la mesa estaba puesta y nosotros sentados. Carlisle en la cabecera, Esme al lado derecho; Alice al lado de Esme y yo al lado de Alice; Emmett al lado izquierdo de Carlisle, Jasper a su lado y Edward enfrente de mí. Suspiré al ver como habíamos quedado.

—Y bien, Bells… ¿por qué desapareciste así de la nada? —preguntó Carlisle. Al parecer, no sabía nada del comportamiento de sus hijos en aquel entonces.

—Charlie pensó que como empezaba la adolescencia, debía ir a vivir con mi madre —mentí.

—¿Pero así de la nada, de un día para otro? —sentía las miradas nerviosas de los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen.

—Si es que… Charlie, tenía trabajo… mucho, entonces no podíamos esperar a final de ciclo escolar y me llevo a vivir con Reneé esa misma noche.

—Ya veo —dijo Carlisle, enredando la pasta en su tenedor.

—Dinos Bella, ¿Por qué decidiste regresar? —preguntó Esme.

—Reneé volvió a casarse y Phil su esposo, viaja mucho y mi madre quería estabilidad para mi entonces… decidimos que volvería a Forks —dije, y Esme asintió.

—Creo que le devolverás la luz a esta casa… Desde que te fuiste, nada ha sido igual y menos nuestra pequeña Alice —dijo Carlisle.

—Gracias —respondí. No pude evitar sentir la mirada insistente de Edward, por lo que yo le contestaba de la misma manera, sólo que estaba segura que las mías eran asesinas.

—Yo… tengo que darles un anuncio —dijo el susodicho, los demás lo miraron atentos, excepto yo claro está—. Terminé con Irina — dijo finalmente, por lo que me atragante con un pedazo de albóndiga y los demás lo miraron impresionados.

—Pero hijo… llevaban 3 años de relación… prácticamente, desde que ella llego a Forks —dijo Esme.

—Sí, pero… hay alguien más. Además, creo que le hace muy feliz a mi hermanita —dijo Edward mirándome y sonriendo ante mi reacción.

—¡Ay! ¡¿Que dices Edward? ¡Llevo deseándolo… desde que llevó ese vestido que parecía de los 80's a ese baile de primavera! Me has vuelto la hermana más feliz en el mundo —dijo Alice, dando pequeños aplausos de felicidad.

—Bueno… yo les quería pedir, la casa de playa en San Diego… para después de la graduación —dijo Emmett.

—Pero si acabas de entrar a tu ultimo año, hijo… ¿Cómo es que ya piensas en la graduación? —dijo Carlisle.

—Dos semestres se pasan rápido —dijo, y Jasper enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, nosotras hemos terminado… iremos a hacer deberes y luego iremos de compras a Port Ángeles, si no les molesta —dijo el duende.

—No, no nos molesta ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas hija? —pregunto Carlisle.

—Debemos comprarle ropa invernal a Bells, no queremos que ande en esos trapos veraniegos y que pesque una pulmonía, ¿cierto?

—Cierto, entonces te dejare la tarjeta de crédito —dijo el Doctor.

—N-No, no es n-necesario —musité avergonzada.

—Claro que lo es, Bells —dijo Alice, y tomó la tarjeta de manos de Carlisle, tomamos nuestros platos, los depositamos en la cocina y subimos a la habitación de Alice, que por supuesto había cambiado también.

Era en tonos morado pastel y con una gran cama cubierta con un edredón verde limón, una puerta corrediza que daba a un balcón y con cortinas blancas de organza. Una puerta de madera, que estaba segura que daba al gran vestidor que albergaba todas las prendas de está duende adicta a la moda y el baño. También contaba con un escritorio que sobre el descansaba una computadora portátil, una foto de Jasper y ella y una lámpara.

* * *

**Muy corto, lo se. Pero igual espero que les guste. Pronto lo bueno y perdón por demorarme tanto, solo que traía la presión de los finales, calificaciones y eso. Pero tengo dos mesesitos completos para avanzarle al fic. **

**Besos.**

**Anna**


End file.
